kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle Doo
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Beam, Parasol (sometimes) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper (Beam) }}Waddle Doo are a very common enemy species in the Kirby series. They seem to be cycloptic, stronger varients of Waddle Dee and fire energy whips from their eye to attack Kirby. If Kirby eats one he gets their Copy Ability, Beam. Aside from that they will walk around and jump just like a Waddle Dee. They are sometimes villains, but not all of them are villains. Also, sometimes like a Waddle Dee they can be seen with parasols and if Kirby eats one with a parasol, he will get the Parasol ability. Physical Appearence Waddle Doo are extremely similar in appearence to Waddle Dee. The only difference is that Waddle Doo have only one huge eye, and two antenna-like hairs on their head. In the Games Largely, its appearances in games are consistent and little of its behavior changes. Despite being a fairly definitive foe, Waddle Doo is absent from a number of titles in the series, including both direct sequels of the first game. ''Kirby's Dream Land Waddle Doo can walk, run, and jump to attack Kirby, but their unique method of attack is firing out an angled ray from their single eye. Sometimes, they will drift down from above on a parasol. The boss character Kracko dispenses Waddle Doos to attack Kirby during regular gameplay. Kirby cannot copy their beam ability in this game. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Waddle Doo returned in this game, with much of the same behavior: running, jumping, floating, and firing beams. Now, this ability is able to be copied by Kirby as the Beam ability. Waddle Doo is one of the few original enemies that is able to have its ability copied. The ones that float down from above on parasols give the Parasol ability instead if Kirby eats them before they separate from their ride. He also appears as the first opponent in the Quick Draw mini-game in both versions of the game. 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards' Waddle Doo can be found as the first "boss", at the end of Stage 1 on Popstar. When a Waddle Dee finds a Crystal Shard, Dark Matter possesses the Waddle Dee, making it a Waddle Doo. After Waddle Doo is defeated, he turns back to Waddle Dee and becomes your ally. Since it is just a Waddle Dee possessed by Dark Matter, this Waddle Doo can not shoot out lasers. However, he possesses a new array of attacks. In one attack, he'll run towards Kirby in an attempt to grab him. If Kirby avoids this, he trips, producing a star, and cries for a bit. He will also walk at first, and then jump at our hero. This is is easy enough to predict and dodge, and doing so results in Waddle Doo landing flat on his face, producing two stars, plus a bump on the brute's head. Once again, Waddle Doo will be in tears for a bit. His third attack involves him zooming to the other side of the screen, with a drill-like effect. When he hits the end, he will produce another star, and stumble around dizzily for a bit. Each of these moves is surprisingly avoidable, and provide ammo to use against Waddle Doo if Kirby doesn't already have an ability. ''Kirby's Dream Course Waddle Doo brandishes a green Parasol and only gives this copy ability to Kirby in this game. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Doo is the third boss faced and represents the end of the easy mode. It's mad at Kirby for picking on Waddle Dee. '''Waddle Doo': "You did not treat Waddle Dee with respect... Now, I, Waddle Doo, will repay you in kind!" Kirby: "I don't think so!!" Interestingly, this game states that he and Waddle Dee are cousins. This is not stated, or even suggested in other Kirby games. ''Kirby Super Star Waddle Doo returned as a foe, a minion of Kracko, and an ally as the Beam Helper. The helper version is red, and when under computer control, Waddle Doo largely approaches enemies and slowly attacks them with beam whips after partially charging while jumping. Waddle Doo is also the first opponent you duel in the mini-game Samurai Kirby. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Waddle Doo's basic actions are unchanged from Kirby's Adventure. Kirby Canvas Curse Waddle Doo appears as a regular enemy in this game, with few changes from other games. However, it also appears as the fifth unlockable character in the game, obtained if the game is beaten with all four other characters, or if a copy of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror beaten 100% is in the GBA slot on the Nintendo DS. Waddle Doo has about the same speed as Kirby, and five health bars. It has a permanent Beam ability, and will spin the beam around it if tapped. It will continue to spin for as long as it is pressed. Kirby: Squeak Squad Waddle Doo's basic actions are basically unchanged from other Kirby games. However, using the Ghost ability, Kirby can possess a Waddle Doo. Its beam attack is basically the same as Kirby's, but slower. Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Waddle Doo has 18 hit points and is the same as it was in Kirby Super Star. One Waddle Doo takes on the Helper to Hero challenge; this Waddle Doo is green with a blue pupil. Waddle Doos also can be released from both forms of Kracko and the evil villain Kracko's Revenge. In The Anime In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Doo is one of King Dedede's minions, this certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dees that are under King Dedede's command. He can speak, despite having no mouth and is also multi-lingual, being able to translate the Waddle Dees' language. This skill was mostly used when King Dedede wanted to turn Dreamland into a tourist attraction (Doo was able to translate for the tourists). Unlike in the games this Waddle Doo can't fire beams from his eye, instead he wields a sword, although this has not been proven as he never has a real reason to do so. He is not hostile towards Kirby and treats him with upmost respect when not around King Dedede. In The Smash Bros. Games .]]Waddle Doo makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during King Dedede's Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss" and occassionly during the King's Final Smash. Sometimes Waddle Doo is thrown instead of a Waddle Dee. Once thrown, he acts like he does in the Kirby games - walking around and occasionally using the Beam ability. Waddle Doo can be attacked and is only slightly stronger than Dee. Waddle Doo is a collectible Trophy as well. Related Species *Waddle Dee *Kirby Artwork Image:Waddledoo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:WaddleDoo.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Waddle dooKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' de:Waddle Doo Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Beam Enemies Parasol Waddle Doo Category:Villains